The New Breed of Hollows
by All Anime Freak
Summary: A new breed of hollows has invaded both Earth and Soul Society, and there's too many of them. Soul Society would love to help Earth, but the have to manage the same problem. So Earth is doomed...
1. Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, ideas, etc.

This is my first Bleach fanfic and one of my first actual fanfics. I'm not excellent in writing, but I'll try. The first chapter isn't long, but I promise (or hope) that the other chapters will be longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: **Boredom**

Ichigo was sleeping. His alarm clock rang. Too lazy to even reach for the alarm clock, Ichigo tried to wait until the alarm clock stopped. In ten seconds, it stopped. Odd. It never stopped so quickly before. Out of nowhere came a flying Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father, yelling "Good Morning Ichigo!" Ichigo, astonished, immediately got out of his bed. Isshin's head came in contact with Ichigo's bed. Firm, the bed managed to get Isshin to bleed. One spot of Ichigo's bed was slightly stained with red.

Isshin told him to go downstairs to eat breakfast. Ichigo kicked his father out of the room and hollered that he would go downstairs after he donned his school clothes. At the kitchen table sat Karin, who was eating her breakfast, Rukia, who finished her breakfast, and Isshin, who was gobbling down his breakfast. Yuzu was preparing Ichigo's breakfast.

Along with Rukia, Ichigo walked off to school. Everything was boring on Earth. Ichigo was constantly being annoyed by Kon, Rukia, and his father. Kon was described as a stupid, perverted stuffed animal that consistently annoyed him with things like where Rukia was when she did not directly go back home and wanting his name to be changed to Kai. Rukia's art burned Ichigo's eyes, not to mention every night Rukia drew a "masterpiece" to show everyone in the family. Isshin was just plain irritating.

Furthermore, Ichigo's daily routine soon became quite dull. It was wake up, brush the teeth and wash the face, eat breakfast, go to school with Rukia, be "educated" for about six hours, go back home, complete the homework assigned, eat dinner, and then go to sleep on weekdays. On weekends, it was slightly more fun, but since Keigo was also annoying and Mizuiro had a date virtually every day, Ichigo had hardly anything to do. He tried Orihime's house, but she was never there. She probably was a Tatsuki's house. Chad was a mystery to Ichigo. Occasionally, hollows may show up, but they were all so weak that one slash could finish numerous hollows at a time.

It was ironic. Ichigo had not really liked being a shinigami, but now, he found it exciting. He desired for more action. He craved for more battles like the one with Kenpachi or the one with Byakuya. There were several battles with hollows after Ichigo came back from Soul Society, if they could even be called battles. It was like extreme action had become part of Ichigo's life now. Without it, life was just…boring.

"Mayuri-sama," murmured a quiet voice.

Mayuri didn't hear Nemu. He wouldn't care anyway. Focused on his work, he continued to type at a rapid rate. Nemu said his name louder. This time, Mayuri actually heard.

"What is it Nemu?" muttered Mayuri, not even turning around to glare at Nemu for interrupting him.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No, now please leave this place."

Nemu left. Apparently, what Mayuri was focusing on was attempting to crack the password to a file that Urahara had left, either accidentally or purposely. Mayuri knew that in that file was important information that Urahara probably did not want Soul Society to know. This made Mayuri think that Urahara left the file on the main computer on accident.

Mayuri managed to crack the password. After reading about a paragraph of information, the file was suddenly deleted. It was definitely on purpose. Urahara knew that the next captain of the 12th division would be quite interested in the file. If they managed to get in, Urahara created a timer to delete the file if opened in thirty seconds, so that the captain could read the first paragraph, but then become even more curious.

This was what happened to Mayuri. He had read:

_Long ago, in Hueco Mundo, hollows considered as the Mother of Hollows and the Father of Hollows were destroyed. They seemed to be created by dark energy of people who would go to hell after they died. Because of this, they were different than many other hollows. They were the first hollows. The Mother of Hollows apparently gave birth to babies each day. After the Mother of Hollows and the Father of Hollows were destroyed, the birth of the babies stopped. The babies, which had turned into adult hollows, were gradually killed, one by one. Soon enough, people who went to Hueco Mundo would become hollows. _

"Shit!" screamed Mayuri, banging the keyboard. "But what did he mean? What was he implying? When did he write it? How did he know this? There're still so many questions that are unanswered!"

At the Urahara shop, Rukia was conversing with Urahara. She walked back to Ichigo's house, holding something roughly the size of Kon.

"Rukia nee-chan!" Kon exclaimed in happiness, jumping up to hug her as she opened Ichigo's bedroom door.

Rukia mercilessly grabbed Kon. Clutched him hardly, Rukia held the little ball known as Kon that had been spit out of the lion plush toy. Rukia stuffed the little ball into a bunny plush and embraced it happily.

Kon blushed furiously, despite being a stuffed animal. He held Rukia's chest and said, "They're small, but they're lovely!"

Rukia ruthlessly threw Kon at the wall. Ichigo was watching the whole time.

"I personally don't care, but why'd you place Kon into a bunny?" asked Ichigo.

"First of all," responded Rukia, "Kon would actually be somewhat loveable."

"Rukia nee-chan actually cares for me!" shouted Kon in glee.

"I pity him since he isn't loved by anyone," explained Rukia. "Secondly, I obtained this from Urahara. It's designed to sense any somewhat dangerous enemy in fifty kilometers. Last of all, the alarm system is connected to your brain, so it is not noisy. Also, it will direct you to the enemy. By doing this, you'll be able to if an enemy shows up."

"The hell…" muttered Ichigo. "First of all, there're not many dangerous enemies. Second of all, this isn't necessary, and third of all, how did Urahara even manage to connect this thing to my brain? Also another thing, I'll have to bring this retarded thing with me wouldn't I?"

"For the two questions, I'll just say that I have no idea for the first one, and for the second question, it's not necessary, but suggested so that the enemies near your area will be detected."

"Man, this is just boring. Everything is."

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, something was forming, or to be more precise, two things were forming.


	2. Creation of the Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters or ideas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: **Creation of the Parents**

"Mayuri-sama!" shouted a shinigami from the 12th division as he opened the door.

"If it's not important, then get out," Mayuri muttered.

"Ahem, sorry sir," said the shinigami. His name was Teku Noroji. Odd name, but his parents were an odd couple, being obsessed with technology. He was the 3rd seat of the 12th division. "This is quite important."

"Tell me, tell me," responded Mayuri in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "If it isn't important, you can die."

"Anyway, my computer managed to detect two incredibly powerful auras coming from Hueco Mundo. This was ironic, since our computers would not normally reach that far. To verify, I asked everyone in the Alerts department of our division to see if their computers detected this energy. Sure enough, every one of them did. What do you think of this, Mayuri-sama?"

Mayuri thought about the situation. It seemed to correlate with what Urahara had written. What if he had predicted this event from the start? It was all too complex, since Mayuri was not able to completely read the essay. There was only one thing to do. "Do as much research as you can. I'll do my part. This is something extremely important. If someone in this division does not contribute…" Mayuri smiled. "Kill them!"

Mayuri was serious. He did not care about Soul Society at all. In fact, he wanted everyone to be destroyed. Before he read what Urahara wrote, he was trying to discover a way to control the hollow, and have them wipe out Soul Society. Cackling, Mayuri returned to work, his eyes glued to the computer.

"AH!" screamed Ichigo while doing his homework. He clutched his head and continued to yell. Ichigo had heard the alert signal for a hollow. "Damn! Why couldn't I just use this badge thing?"

Ichigo used the badge given to him by Ukitake to push his soul out of his body. Telling Kon to watch his body, Ichigo placed his body on his bed, locked his room, and jumped out the window. "Man! My body is heavy! I gained weight or something."

Rukia, who was following him in her shinigami form too, decided to answer Ichigo's question. "The badge can't detect hollows that far."

"What are you talk-" Ichigo paused. "Oh, okay."

Something was talking to Ichigo while all this happened. It was like a navigator. Telling Ichigo where to go, Ichigo managed to find the hollow pretty quickly. "Heh, so this thing is more useful than I thought."

"W-watch out Ichigo!" shouted Rukia.

"Huh? It's just a small hollow!"

"N-no, that's an Ajuukaru hollow!"

"Ajuu-"

Ichigo was given no time to respond. The hollow instantly swiped Ichigo down from a building all the way to the ground. Ichigo was given no time to react. The Ajuukaru hollow swiped up Ichigo. It was about to devour Ichigo. Rukia jumped over to Ichigo to help. Rukia managed to cut the Menos's right hand down, which was the one holding Ichigo.

A ball of energy began to form in the hollow's mouth. It was_ cero_. In a matter of seconds, everything near the hollow would be wiped out. Ichigo had no choice. It was time to release the bankai. Ichigo put forward his zapakutou, pointing it at the Ajuukaru hollow's head. Glowing, the zanpakutou seemingly exploded with reiatsu. The zanpakutou had turned into a shiny, slender, long, black sword. Pulling the sword back, Ichigo jumped forward at the hollow. After Ichigo jumped, the hollow released the energy, creating a blast of powerful energy. Ichigo immediately swung his sword in front of him to defend himself. The blast was truly powerful. Within seconds, Ichigo was barely alive on the ground, being hit by about seventy-five percent of the blast. Ironically, it was entertaining.

Rukia released her shikai. "Dance!" The zanpakutou turned into a beautiful white sword with a long ribbon tied on to it. "Some no mai, tsukishiro!" A cylinder of ice began to form from the hollow's leg and upwards. Rukia did this to the other leg too. Unable to move, the hollow helplessly waited for one of them to jump up to it so that it could grab one of them. Of course, Ichigo and Rukia were not that stupid. Ichigo barely managed to stand up. Rukia created a staircase of ice for Ichigo to walk up to the hollow's stomach area. Ichigo sliced it with his bankai sword, purifying the hollow. He dropped down the stairs, but Rukia managed to create a slide for Ichigo to slide down.

"It's kinda ironic," whispered Ichigo. "You're so horrible at art, yet that staircase and that slide were masterpieces." Ichigo fell unconscious.

In Hueco Mundo, two silhouettes of two hollows were forming. They were larger than any hollow ever seen. Created by dark mists that were supposedly composed of darkness, hate, and all sorts of those kinds of emotions, the mists suddenly "compressed" to create the silhouette of the two hollows. This became clearer as time passed. The details of the hollows were forming, and the faces of the hollows were creepier than any other hollow. The two hollows were finally complete. One was wider than the other one, while the other one was taller than the wider one. The taller hollow was Father. Not only was it smarter than all other hollows, it was the strongest hollow. Its mask was not white, rather it was red. It was white before with some decoration, but was stained with blood after all the battles it went through. Also stained with blood, Father's teeth were razor-sharp. The object that resembled a nose was long and pointed. Its eyes were pure black. The wider one was known as Mother. Mother wasn't strong at all compared to Father. In fact, in terms of power, Mother would only be a gillian-class menos. Its mask was pure white. Mother was wide and obese because it was holding five thousand tiny little baby hollows. Five thousand were born each day. The hollows would become powerful, enormous hollows in a matter of five days.

Father opened its mouth. "Muerte," it mumbled. Suddenly, thousands of fire blasts came shooting out of Father's mouth.

Four hollows were watching Father and Mother form at the start. Four fireballs killed them all. The blasts of fire would be directed to every single hollow except Father and Mother.

"Nemu!" called Mayuri.

Nemu immediately ran to Mayuri's side. "What may I do for you Mayuri-sama?"

"Go to Urahara in the human world!" Mayuri ordered strictly.

"Yes sir."

"Are you there yet Nemu?" asked Mayuri utilizing his computer. Mayuri's computer was connected to Nemu's mind.

"Yes sir."

Mayuri pressed a certain button on a remote control labeled Nemu. From the back of Nemu's head appeared a screen. Nemu turned around so Urahara could see the screen.

"?"

"Ku, ku, ku," cackled Mayuri, "Hello Urahara! How's it going?"

"Mayuri? Fine, you?"

"Yes, all is fine. I just need to ask you something. No, I just need to ask you a few things."

"About what?"

"About the computer file that you left on the main computer…" Mayuri smiled.

All the hollows were burned to death, except for Mother and Father in Hueco Mundo. Mother froze. A new breed of hollows was about to be born.


	3. The New Breed of Hollows

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, ideas, etc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: **The New Breed of Hollows**

Ichigo woke up. Where was he? About to yell out where the hell he was noisily, Ichigo observed the surroundings. He saw Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin. It was one of his dad's clinic rooms.

"Nii-san!" exclaimed Yuzu cheerfully. Yuzu ran over to hug Ichigo. Embracing Ichigo tightly, Yuzu was told to stop by her father.

"You'll open the wounds like that," said Isshin seriously.

_An Ajuukaru hollow_, thought Rukia. _What is the chance of that?_

Ichigo told everyone that he was fine. Trying to stand up, Ichigo was knocked down by his father, his mouth was covered, and he was told to stay put. Ichigo had never seen his father this serious before. "Quite peculiar," said Ichigo. "I've never seen you act this way before." Slightly smiling, Ichigo liked his dad better like that.

"Let's just say I don't want to lose another family member…"

The process began. Mother commenced to throw up little eggs the size of a child's hand each. Each time she threw up, about one hundred eggs were thrown up. She threw up in an odd method. Mother's throwing up was more like spitting. After "throwing up" roughly five thousand eggs, Mother had become slimmer. The eggs cracked open to reveal tiny hollows. However, it was clear to see that they were growing at a fast pace. The process was almost complete. Once the hollows grew to be strong ones, they would usually become stronger than Ajuukaru hollows. One in ten million would actually be as strong as or stronger than Vasteroode. One in five million would be as weak as Gillian-class ones, but none were weaker than that. This new breed of hollows was not created from plus spirits or hollows fusing together, rather they were "pure" hollows. They were known as "Children hollows". They were stronger than most hollows and definitely smarter than any hollow. Suddenly, the Mother literally swiped up about one hundred of the hollows and swallowed. That way, the hollows would be safe. The next day, the hollows would be "reborn".

"Eh? So that's how it is?" said Mayuri.

"Yep. I don't know much more," responded Urahara.

"But why keep this thing a secret? How'd you find out?"

"Chronologically, the question 'How'd you find out?' would go first."

"Spit it out, old man."

"Tch, you're old too. Anyway, here's how it went: I was walking down a little path with Yoruichi, when we suddenly felt a strange reiatsu coming in the east direction. It did not feel evil; rather it felt like it was calling us. Yoruichi was quite curious, so she ran over to the source of the reiatsu. I decided to accompany her. To her disappointment, nothing was there. She was wrong. I soon realized that the source of reiatsu was not that place, but rather a nearby cave. I followed a small tail of reiatsu that seemed to be connected that reiatsu. To my surprise, I stumbled upon a cave, which was blocked by a barrier. I realized it. The reiatsu thing was just a trick. I broke the barrier, and to my surprise, a blast of reiatsu came flowing out. It was an evil one alright. Yoruichi had felt it too and came rushing to me. In there were words and pictures on a new, shining wall. I managed to read the words, but even my translator had a hard time translating the words. My essay was what I found out. I thought it was strange. The people who wrote this shouldn't have been evil…should they? I felt that somewhere in the reiatsu, there were hollow presences. But then I rethought, hollows don't use reiatsu. It was all very confusing to me. I then thought something else a little different from that. The walls were shiny and new, so was it written not too long ago? The language resembled something like the language of shinigami tens of thousands of years ago. The writing stated that the Mother and Father would be reformed every ten million years. I decided that ten million years probably would not come for a long time. I created another barrier for the cave. I didn't want Soul Society to know this and start worrying, so I kept it a secret."

"Ku, ku, ku, intriguing!" exclaimed Mayuri. Mayuri was writing each and every word of the conversation down. His hands and fingers were moving at such an extreme speed. Even though he wasn't looking at the monitor where Urahara was, Mayuri was definitely listening. "So, how come you wrote this down?"

"I decided that I wanted to keep anything I stumbled upon written down. After about four years later, I decided to lock the file and make it delete itself if anyone managed to discover it. I left it there on purpose so that one day the new 12th division captain can discover it."

"Is that all?"

"That's how much I know."

Mayuri turned off the monitor. He told Nemu to come back. Mayuri cackled. This information would not be spread out to anything or anyone. He was one step closer to winning what he desired.

The next day, Ichigo was all better, but he still needed some rest. Rukia still went to school though. At lunch, she managed to gather Orihime, Chad, and Ishida so that she could talk to them.

"Why isn't Kurosaki-kun here today, Rukia-san?" asked Orihime, trying to hold her envy of Rukia living with Ichigo, even though it had been a long time already.

"He was hurt by a hollow," responded Rukia.

"I hope he's okay!" gasped Orihime.

"Me too," murmured the quiet giant.

"Tch! I expected more from him," scoffed Ishida. "That's pathetic!"

"No," Rukia asserted darkly, "That was a Menos Grande Ajuukaru hollow."

"What's that?" Chad questioned.

"S-sounds sc-scary," Orihime shuddered.

"A Menos Grande is a fusion of numerous hollows," Rukia explained, "They are a lot more powerful and larger than a regular hollow. A Menos Grande is divided into three classes: Gillian, Ajuukaru, and Vastoorode. Gillian is the weakest, while Vastoorode is the strongest. Gillians are most common, but even they are rare. Vastoorodes are extremely rare. It is said that about ten or a bit more have the power to destroy Soul Society. I will explain the Ajuukaru-class hollows now. They are actually smaller than Gillians, although they are bigger than regular hollows. Although they are smaller, they are faster, more powerful, and smarter."

"I heard this from my grandfather already," said Ishida. "And I've encountered a Gillian before. But I thought Ajuukaru have never surfaced the Earth before."

"I know," said Rukia. "Something's up. Somewhere in the hollow's eyes, I saw fear. Not fear of Ichigo or me, but fear of something else."

"I'm still too weak," muttered Ichigo. "No, that bastard of a hollow inside me was turned on the moment I went to bankai. If I didn't suppress it, I would've been taken over. If I find a way to suppress it, I'll definitely…definitely be stronger!" Ichigo limped off to the door and opened it. He was quite lucky. His father was sleeping, and Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu were at school. Quietly tiptoeing to the front door, Ichigo planned to limp to Urahara.

Before he managed to walk a few steps outside, something appeared in front of Ichigo. "Y-you're…!"

Urahara, waving his fan as always, opened the door to his shop for Tessai. Tessai was carrying a body. It was the body of Ichigo's.

"Good job Tessai!" smiled Urahara. "Now then, let's go to the underground base, shall we?"

Inside the base were Chad, Ishida, Rukia, and Orihime. Tessai dropped Ichigo's body. Spotting Ichigo, Orihime ran over to Ichigo.

"K-kurosaki-kun!" cried Orihime.

Urahara stepped in front of Orihime. "Now, now," said Urahara. "You don't want to be rough on the patient now, do you?"

"S-sorry," cried Orihime with tears of happiness. "I just was so worried about him and everything and now I'm so glad he's okay and everything."

"Oh my," murmured Urahara so that Orihime couldn't hear, "I should get injured badly one day too." Urahara pointed at Orihime. "Now then! Heal Ichigo!"

"Yes!" Orihime. "Ayame! Shuno! I reject!" The hairclips clipped on Orihime's hair shined. Suddenly, Ayame and Shuno popped up. Orihime produced a barrier around Ichigo.

Ichigo woke up. "Wh-where am I? Urahara? Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun!" exclaimed Orihime, literally hugging Ichigo to death.

"Arehime! C-cad't breafe!" sputtered out Ichigo.

"Heh, sorry!" smiled Orihime, sticking her tongue out.

"Anyway, Urahara," said Rukia, walking over to Urahara.

"Yes'm?"

"This is proof."

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to explain everything to you." Urahara smiled. "Let's start with the fear in the hollow's eyes!"

Five days was up. Five thousand hollows were fully grown and ready to destroy and massacre. A few hollow had slipped away. The rest stayed in Hueco Mundo.

"So that's how it is…" exclaimed Rukia. "But I don't really understand this. Hollows don't have reiatsu."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was training with Chad, who had become a lot more powerful under the special training with Yoruichi.

"You don't have to understand," smiled Urahara. "I think that soon, about today or tomorrow, fate will demonstrate what I meant…"


	4. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 4: **It Begins**

"Wh-what do you mean Urahara?" shouted Rukia. "Just what do you mean?" Rukia started shaking Urahara, anxious to know.

"Stop it," said Urahara, lightly pushing back Rukia. "I think you know what I mean. You just can't believe it cans you?" Urahara turned around and waved his fan. "Yes, I know, it's hard to believe, but we just have deal with it. Aren't I right?"

Urahara was absolutely right. Rukia was just freaking out about the situation. Urahara clapped his hands. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Please gather around me!" hollered Urahara.

Everyone did. Urahara pointed at everyone.

"I have terrible news," Urahara frowned, dead serious. Urahara stood quietly for a while, trying to organize his thoughts.

A black cat walked up to Urahara

"Ah! Yoruichi!" said Urahara. "Great timing! You know, I've explained this long story twice this week, so my throat is pretty dry, so please explain that story to them."

"Sure, sure," answered Yoruichi. Yoruichi explained it all.

"So we will train you guys to death," asserted Urahara. "Let's start now in fact. Ichigo, Rukia, you come with me, while the other three go with Yoruichi."

Ichigo and Rukia went with Urahara. Ishida, Chad, and Orihime followed Yoruichi.

"Now then," said Urahara, dead serious once more. "Ichigo, you need to suppress that hollow inside you. Control it! Make it do what you want it to! It can grant you fabulous powers, but then, you won't be a shinigami anymore, you will be a vizard."

"Psh! You think I really wanted to be a shinigami in the first place?" asked Ichigo. "Hell, make me stronger already!"

"It's not as easy as it looks," explained Rukia. "First of all, we have to attract that inner hollow in you. Next, you must defeat it and we two must deal with you, since you will slowly turn into your hollow form on the outside. Then, you have to find a way to train yourself to that you can use the hollow's powers suppressed for a long time."

"Hey Rukia," said Ichigo darkly. "Are you trying to discourage me?"

"N-no!" shouted Rukia. "It's just that it isn't easy! For Urahara, me, or you!"

Ichigo smiled. "I don't care."

"This will be far more intense training than I have done with you before!" shouted Yoruichi. "You see, I'm going to make this training life-threatening."

"Wh-what?" everyone shouted.

"You see, a good fighter must be able to react fast." Yoruichi disappeared.

"Sh-shunp-" Ishida had no time to speak. Yoruichi was behind him with her sword.

"Wh-what?" shouted Ishida. "I didn't feel your presence at all!"

"Right," said Yoruichi. "I will explain that later. Anyway, I will divide this training up into short lessons, seeing as we hardly have enough to become stronger. First, I will test your speed." Yoruichi threw a tennis ball to Chad, Orihime, and Ishida. "Here's what you do." Yoruichi held a ball herself. She chucked it far away. After the ball began to ball, Yoruichi disappeared. She reappeared right in front of the ball. The ball landed perfectly into her cupped hands.

"W-wow, Yoruichi-san can throw far…" watched Orihime.

"Sh-she's faster than ever…" muttered Ishida.

Yoruichi returned. "That's all you do except you don't have to wait until the ball starts falling. Oh yes, one more thing. Throw with _all_ your strength. Try it."

Throwing their tennis balls, the three chased after them. Chad, of course, threw the ball the furthest, while Orihime threw the ball the least far. Chad and Ishida managed to catch the ball, while Orihime almost caught it.

"Now then, I'll throw the ball this time," Yoruichi stated. Yoruichi took each of the three's tennis balls. "Ishida, you're up first!" Holding a ball, she waited for Ishida to prepare himself. Yoruichi threw the ball quite far.

Ishida, quicker than Chad and Orihime, managed to barely catch the ball by diving. This proved how strong and fast Yoruichi was. He returned the ball, breathing heavily. Chad was up next. Yoruichi threw his ball. Chad immediately rushed at the ball. He managed to touch the ball, but failed to catch it. Orihime was last. Yoruichi threw the ball far out of Orihime's range. Orihime attempted to run to catch the ball, but when the ball was already on the ground, Orihime was only barely half of the way there. Seeing how Ishida was the only one to catch the ball, she forced the trio to continuously do the exercise until all three of them could catch the ball in a row.

Urahara was reading a book. A book called _Vizards_.

Rukia knocked down the book. "Don't tell me you're going to…"

"Yes, that's right," interrupted Urahara. "Now then, shall we start?"

"Urahara, you bastard!" screamed Rukia. She stripped the book away from Urahara's hands and then pulled out her zanpakuto.

"No need to get mad," smiled Urahara. "Tessai!" called Urahara, calmly dodging Rukia's sword swipes.

Tessai ran over to Urahara.

"Bind her if you will," ordered Urahara.

"Disintegrate, Black Dog of Rondanini. Look upon yourself and burn. Tear away your own throat! Bakudo #9, Geki!" A red light engulfed Rukia, rendering her movements useless.

"Look here," said Urahara. "Currently, Ichigo has potential to save Earth in this current situation. However, that potential can only be brought out if he gains the power of a vizard. Do you understand Rukia? Or do you love Ichigo so much that you're not listening, but instead, tryin to find a way to "save" Ichigo and destroy the Earth?" Urahara chuckled lightly as Rukia gave up, slightly blushing. "That's better! Now then, Tessai, if you will now, please start!"

"Yes sir."

"Doube-layer dislocation barrier."

Tessai clapped up and then clapped down. A huge barrier appeared. Urahara knocked Ichigo unconscious.

In Ichigo's mind, a numerous normal buildings materialized as Ichigo did. Suddenly, a clown-faced clone of Ichigo appeared. Hollow Ichigo.

"Die," cackled hollow Ichigo.

"Next step, Tessai, Bakudo #75."

"Right! Walls of Ironsand, a priestly pagoda. Glowing iron-clad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudo #75! Gochuu Tekken!" Five humongous pillars rose up. They rose until they almost crashed into the ceiling. The pillars began to tilt towards each other. It began.

Ichigo slowly began to become a hollow. He destroyed the pillars.

"I'll deal with him first," smiled Urahara, although ironically, with a dark, serious tone.

In his mind, Ichigo was given no time to talk. Hollow Ichigo continuously swiped at Ichigo.

_At this rate, I won't be give any time to react!_ thought Ichigo. _Wait, think Ichigo. How'd you beat all those bastards? Byakuya. Kenpanchi. _Ichigo realized it. It was sheer force and power. _Bankai! _he thought. _I can use the bankai freely now!_

"Ban…KAI!" screamed Ichigo. A large explosion took place. The smoke cleared to reveal Ichigo in the form that he always was when he used bankai. In his hand was a marvelous black sword.

Hollow Ichigo sneered. "Bye, bye!" he chuckled. A huge explosion erupted as he shrieked, "BANKAI!"

The buildings were blown apart, and the explosion was bigger than Ichigo's. _Crap_, worried Ichigo, _he knows bankai too!_

Out of the smoke came hollow Ichigo carrying a shining white sword. Ichigo looked at the sword. However, within milliseconds, it disappeared. _Crap!_

Hollow Ichigo appeared behind Ichigo and slashed at him.

Meanwhile, it was Ururu's turn to fight. Urahara left Ichigo to Ururu and decided to go upstairs to see what was happening. He was horrified at the color of the sky. _A light-grayish color_, he pondered. _This isn't good._

Ichigo was slashed severely, but that definitely didn't stop him. He grabbed the blade of hollow Ichigo's sword. His hands bleeded, but he didn't care. "I'll tell you something," muttered Ichigo. "I'm having so much damn FUN!"

Before hollow Ichigo knew it. His own blade was stabbed into his stomach. Ichigo punctured hollow Ichigo's heart.

"Game over, loser."

"You win," murmured hollow Ichigo, slowly disappearing, "but you've also lost…"

Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Byakuya was taking a peaceful walk at the park.

"Hey Byakuya," smirked a person from Byakuya's behind.

"…What do you want, Renji?" asked Byakuya, completely uninterested. Byakuya continued his stroll.

"Die!" laughed Renji, stopping Byakuya's stroll. Renji charged at him, shikai all ready, ready to kill Byakuya.


	5. Murder of a Lieutenant

I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 5: Murder of a Lieutenant

"Zabimaru!" screamed Renji wildly. "Go! Kill him! Die! Byakuya!"

Byakuya dodged every one of Renji's slashes. He calmly ordered, "Please, don't call me Byakuya."

Renji's zanpaktou extended to the second section. It fiercely tried to cut Byakuya, but continuously missed. The third section of Zabimaru extended. Byakuya just barely managed to dodge the sword. The sword retracted back to one section.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Byakuya, finally wielding his zanpaktou.

"Tch! Byakuya, I thought you weren't an idiot! I guess I was wrong." Renji prepared himself as he saw Byakuya hold his zanpaktou. "I'm going to kill you!" Renji managed to slice a tiny part of the captain's shirt. "Watch this bitch! Higa Zekkou!" The zanpaktou broke up into a few sections. The segments began to levitate. "Die." The segments of Zabimaru flew at Byakuya. They were coming from all sides.

Byakuya stood there quietly. When the segments reached near Byakuya, he immediately ducked, and murmured, "Chire, Senbonzakura…" The zanpaktou dissolved into tiny pink petals. They scattered at Renji at a quick speed.

It was too quick for Renji to dodge. Unable to dodge the tiny blades, Renji's eyes closed and he fell to the ground. He was pierced by the several petals, almost killing him.

Byakuya stood quietly, but was prepared. "Where are you?"

"Tch!" said a voice. "So you found out huh?"

"I found out when Renji fell unconscious. But this is impossible. Kaien killed you and himself! How could you still be alive?"

"Ku ku ku! You even managed to deduce that much." A hollow appeared. "You are wrong though. The hollow did die. I am part of the Children hollow species. I took the body of this fool. I am a different soul."

"Impossible. A hollow itself is technically a spirit."

"Ha! True that! True that! But you see, we are a different kind of hollows! A new breed! No, _the_ new breed!"

Byakuya stepped back. If it was a new breed of hollows, then how strong would it be? The hollow attacked. Byakuya used shunpo to appear right behind it. With one swipe, Byakuya managed to swipe the tentacles it had off. However, Byakuya noticed something different. _The tentacles didn't dissolve!_ he thought. Byakuya was against a small, yet worthy challenge.

The hollow flew at Byakuya, control his body. Byakuya once again utilized shunpo. He struck the back of the hollow with the bottom of his zanpaktou's hilt and sliced the hollow apart. The hollow didn't dissolve. None of its body did.

Byakuya sighed in relief. He picked up Renji and flung him on to his shoulder. Renji was heavy. Byakuya then picked up the sliced up parts of the hollow and walked off to the fourth division building. Entering the fourth division building, Byakuya saw numerous members of the division running around crazily. Byakuya wondered what was going on, but calmly walked off to Unohana's office. "Unohana?"

Unohana appeared. "Ah, Kuchiki-taichou. Good to see you again." Unohana looked at Renji. "Oh my! Another lieutenant was attacked?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Byakuya, somewhat surprised.

"Our lieutenant has been killed! We've tried all we could to heal her, but nothing worked!" Unohana took Renji and placed him on a bed. "I'll treat him immediately! Please, if you will, do not disturb him."

Meanwhile, Hanatarou had heard everything. "Abarai-kun!"

Byakuya took off to his next destination: the division twelve building. Byakuya walked off to Mayuri's office, knocked twice, and waited for Mayuri to reply.

"Yes?" replied Mayuri dully.

"Byakuya."

"Oh! Byakuya, please, come in come in." Mayuri took out a remote control, pressed the "open" button, and opened the door for Byakuya. "What the hell do you want?"

Byakuya dropped the remnants of the hollow. "What the hell is going on, Mayuri?"

"The fuck are those?"

"The remnants of a hollow. He referred to himself as a Children breed hollow. It's a new breed of hollow of something. They seemed to have attack my lieutenant and Unohana's. Now answer me, what's going on?"

_Already?_ thought a wide-eyed Mayuri. He could not reveal this to anyone. "I have no idea what your talking about oh dearest Byakuya. Ku, ku, ku."

"Be careful," said Byakuya. "Or you'll find yourself dead." Byakuya slightly flashed his sword and walked out of the office.

Mayuri closed the door and immediately began to furiously type on his computer. "Nemu!" he screamed.

Chad, Orihime, and Ishida all managed to catch the tennis balls several times. Impressed, Yoruichi decided to take it to the next level.

"A battle isn't always long," explained Yoruichi. "In fact, most should be short. If you're stealthy, quick, and can react immediately, you can easily beat down some numerous shinigami in no time. Of course, seeing as how you three have ranged attacks, all you probably need is stealth." Yoruichi walked around the three. "Now then, this will be pretty easy." Yoruichi asked for Jinta and Ururu to come. "Can you two please bring the artificial shinigami? Three of them."

Jinta and Ururu replied "yes" and went to find the artificial shinigami. They came back carrying shinigami dolls in their arms. They placed it right near Yoruichi and walked away.

"These dolls can weakly sense people and see people. All you have to do is make sure the doll's alert signal does not go off and destroy it. That's all there is to-"

Urahara was right by Yoruichi. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid we don't have the time to accomplish that. Ichigo has succeeded, although he'll need practice, and time's up."

"Please send the message to Yamamoto-taichou," said Unohana to Hanatarou.

Hanatarou nodded and sped off to the first division building. Arriving at the division building, Hanatarou asked where the captain was, but the shinigami he asked replied that he was at a meeting with the king and would not be back for a few days. _Darn_, thought Hanatarou. Hanatarou decided to tell the lieutenant of the division. After fully explaining everything, Hanatarou ran back to his division.

"How'd it go?" asked Unohana, doing the finishing touches to healing Renji.

"The captain was not there, so I told the information to the lieutenant," said Hanatarou.

"Thank you," replied Unohana. "You may leave now, Hanatarou," smiled Unohana. After Hanatarou walked away, Unohana finished wrapping up the bandages on Renji's body. She then pronounced, "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. Bakudou #77: Tenteikura!" Unohana then said, "My lieutenant has been murdered, and Kuchiki-taichou's has been injured badly. Beware, please." The message was transmitted to every captain in Soul Society.


	6. The Transmitted Message

I do not own Bleach

Chapter 6: **The Transmitted Message**

"Damn," said Soi Fon.

"…" muttered Byakuya.

"Crap…" sputtered out Sajin.

"Oh my," said Shunsui.

"This is bad…" said Toushiro seriously.

"Tch, useless," mocked Zaraki.

"Ku, ku, ku," chuckled Mayuri evilly.

"…darn…" said Ukitake.

Unohana strode out of the building. She walked over to the first division building, where there was an intercom that could be heard throughout Soul Society. Unohana began to ponder why she was making this a big deal. Was it because her lieutenant died? Unohana stopped. She needed further investigation. Isane could've died due to some sort of coincidental incident. No, impossible. A lieutenant could hold his/her own against even an Ajuukaru hollow. Yet, Isane was almost ripped apart. Furthermore, some other high-level shinigami from other divisions were lying on the ground by her, dead also. Something like an Ajuukaru hollow shouldn't have been able to beat a lieutenant, a third seat, a fourth seat, two fifth seats, and a seventh seat combined. It would have managed to do well, but not completely win. Could it have been a Vasteroode? Impossible. A Vasteroode was incredibly big, and therefore it would be noticed as a Vasteroode, and the captains would be immediately warned. Furthermore, if the cause of those shinigami's death was really a Vasteroode, they would be literally ripped in pieces. Was it a fellow shinigami? Everything was all confusing. There was only one thing to do. Ask Byakuya, since after all, Renji too was attacked by something. Unohana walked back to her building, lifted Renji, and ambled on to Byakuya's building.

"Sir," said Teku Noroji.

"What is it Noroji?" Mayuri blurted out.

"A numerous powerful, yet dark reiatsus have entered Soul Society from Hueco Mundo."

"I already know that. Tell me something I don't know."

"I don't know if you know this," said Noroji calmly, "but apparently, there is one that stands out among the rest of them."

"Hm? Interesting." Mayuri waved for Noroji to look at the main computer. "Let's look at your computer…"

"What do you think of what Unohana said?" asked Ukitake to Shunsui while they were taking their daily walk together.

"I don't know what Unohana is fretting about," said Shunsui. "I mean after all, although fellow shinigami are very important their deaths are very depressing and all, but seriously, this kind of thing happens occasionally. She's probably just did that because her lieutenant was included in the little massacre."

"I don't know…" Ukitake murmured.

Unohana entered the sixth division building. She went directly to Byakuya. "Kuchiki-taichou," she said, opening the door to Byakuya's office. Unohana carefully placed Renji on Byakuya's couch.

"Thank you Unohana-sama," said Byakuya, and then resumed back to paperwork.

"Can you please explain to me what happened to Abarai-san?" Unohana accidentally blurted out.

Byakuya stood up, strode past Unohana, and stopped for a second. "I don't know myself," Byakuya answered. He walked out of his office.

Unohana walked back to her building. Along the way, Unohana thought of some ways she could find out about what happened. Mayuri would probably know something about what happened. However, asking Mayuri would be like asking a rock. That would leave Urahara. But that was risky. After all, Urahara was exiled from Soul Society. Still, Urahara was more knowledgeable than Mayuri and would probably respond. However, as a captain with numerous duties, she could not leave her post. The only person that came to mind that could interact with Urahara was Hanatarou. After all, his "friends" were acquainted with Urahara, so why not? Unohana immediately walked inside the building to locate Hanatarou.

Hanatarou was striding around for no reason whatsoever until Unohana found him. Unohana explained the situation and forced him to go to the human world after lending him the division hell butterfly. Hanatarou thought it was too sudden and it was not like Unohana. Unohana was a captain who followed the rules, and she was always calm even in the worse situations. Hanatarou shrugged. At least he could see his "friends" again. "Yes ma'am!" replied Hanatarou cheerfully.

"What should we do?" asked Yoruichi, looking up at the odd-colored sky.

"Well, in order to get back to Soul Society, it'll take another seven days, but Earth needs protections too." Urahara scratched his head. "Be prepared is all we can do."

Suddenly, part of the sky began to swirl around until a dark purple color appeared.

"It starts," smiled Urahara, putting his hand on his hat.

Creepy faces of hollows began to emerge. Although Urahara and the others could not hear, the hollows were actually saying, "Where are they? Where are they?"

About thirty minutes before, Father had explained that a few hollows had crept out. There location was unknown, but a few other hollows were told to locate them.

"Let's just destroy this entire place," suggested one hollow.

"Good point," concurred another hollow.

The few hollows began to charge up hollow reiatsu for a Cero.

"It looks like they're going to do a Cero," muttered Yoruichi.

"Yeah, but the Cero looks different," said Ichigo.

The Ceros were charged at half power.

"Get ready!" ordered Urahara, already holding Benihime.

Yoruichi smiled. "You guys don't have to do anything." Yoruichi disappeared. She appeared up in the air and then disappeared again. The pattern repeated.

"Whoa, it's like she can jump in air," noticed an amazed Orihime.

Urahara noticed Orihime's amazement. "Watch, this is only part of it."

After a certain height, Yoruichi was near the hollow. The Ceros were at full power, but the hollows didn't get a chance to blast them. Yoruichi blasted several blasts directly into the faces of the hollows, and at the same time, pushed her back to Earth. The hollow disintegrated.

"D-damn," Ishida barely managed to mutter.

"Heh, heh," giggled Yoruichi, "even I like to have fun sometimes!"

Meanwhile, the same thing happened in Soul Society, except there were more hollows and no one noticed them. One particular hollow, who was one of the ones that snuck out, stared wildly at Ukitake and Shunsui. He was thinking about killing them. He could not suppress his reiatsu.

Shunsui and Ukitake stopped their walk. "I sense a dangerous reiatsu," they said in unison.

_They figured it out_, laughed the hollow in his mind. _I guess I have to kill them right now!_ The hollow suddenly appeared before Shunsui and Ukitake. "You figured out, so I have to kill you now!" it screeched.

"I-impossible!" stuttered Ukitake. Ukitake pointed at the hollow. "There's no way a hollow can have reiatsu!"

"Yeah," muttered Shunsui, "but you have to admit it…this one does!"

_What's going on?_ wondered the two.

_Good_, thought the hollow. _Now they're confused!_


	7. Strongest of the Batch

I do not own Bleach.

A new character will appear and Teku Noroji's abilities will be revealed.

Chapter 7: **Strongest of Batch**

The hollow sped at the two captains. It swept its spiked arms at the captains, one arm for each captain. Jumping up, the captains grabbed the hilts of their zanpaktous and pulled the zanpaktous out of the scabbards. They landed the hollow's arm and ran towards the face of the hollow, expertly keeping their balance on the arm, despite it being barely wide enough to stand, rather run on and its sharp spikes. They hopped up once more, this time dangerously near the hollow's face, and lifted their zanpaktous high in the air, ready to strike the hollow's mask.

Mayuri immediately punched in the letters and numbers for the Alerts department main computer password. Mayuri did this in less than a second. He immediately accessed the tracking program, which admitted him into a page with numerous icons with words by them describing the little pictures. Mayuri clicked the "Children Hollow" icon, an icon that was added recently. A few little green dots appeared over the screen. The bigger the dots were, the stronger the hollows were. Mayuri clicked the "Search" button, which opened up a mini-page that asked him what he desired to search for. One of the options was "Strongest Hollow," of which Mayuri instantly clicked. The biggest dot suddenly appeared in a zoomed in form. Mayuri zoomed in further so that the program would be able to find out the exact coordinates of where the hollow was at. Bingo! "Teku Noroji," Mayuri muttered, "go fetch Nemu and Haikibutsu!"

"Yessir," replied Noroji loyally. He immediately walked out of the computer room and went to find Nemu and Haikibutsu, the fourth seat of the twelfth division.

Ukitake prepared to slice the hollow's face, while Shunsui was going to stab it. The hollow pulled its arms back and pushed the Ukitake and Shunsui back. Shunsui managed to land on the ground safely, but unfortunately for Ukitake, he flew into a building's wall. Coughing out blood, Ukitake attempted to stand up, but fell down.

"Ukitake!" shouted Shunsui, lowering his guard.

The hollow slyly took that chance to attack. The hollow's cheeks puffed up. Spitting out saliva, the hollow directed it at Shunsui. Shunsui was overwhelmed by the saliva and fell to the ground beside Ukitake.

"Sh-shunsui," coughed Ukitake.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed the hollow. "I see you have noticed my saliva is super-sticky. Now then, you next whitey!"

Ukitake could not afford to be hit by that saliva, or it would be the end of both him and Shunsui. Risking his life, Ukitake used up most of his energy trying to stand up and activating his dual zanpaktou shikai. "D-die!" coughed Ukitake, blood profusely leaking out his mouth. "_Nami kotogotoku, waga tate to nare. Ikazuchi kotogotoku, waga yaiba to nare._" Ukitake's zanpaktou began to shine. It split into two thin-bladed swords.

Ukitake charged at the hollow. He ducked as the hollow swept its arm at Ukitake. Leaping up in the arm, Ukitake readied his two swords. He created an "X" with his sword.

"What is it, Mayuri-dono?" asked Haikibutsu.

Mayuri closed out of the program. "Hurry, we have no time to waste!" he giggled evilly. Mayuri motioned for the others to follow him. Outside, Mayuri jumped up and to run at a high speed, almost the speed of shunpo, but not quite. Nemu, Noroji, and Haikibutsu proceeded to follow Mayuri.

The hollow puffed his cheeks up once more. The saliva managed to hit the swords, but did not manage to hit Ukitake. However, he was pushed away. The hollow was about to puff his cheeks up yet again, but was interrupted by a certain someone.

"Ku, ku, ku," laughed the shinigami. "I found you!"

"Y-your…" uttered Ukitake.

"How unexpected, _Mayuri_ saving us!" chuckled Shunsui light-heartedly.

"…Don't misunderstand!" giggled Mayuri. "I? Save you? No way! Technically, I've actually came to "save" the hollow. Actually, more like weaken him and then retrieve him back to my lab."

"Fu-" said the hollow, but was once again interrupted.

"Hey, Number One!" shouted a nearby hollow.

"Another one…" said Haikibutsu.

"Damn it, die!" yelled Number One. He immediately charged up reiatsu into his mouth and then shrieked, "CERO!" The Cero blast immediately exploded the hollow that interrupted him. "Heh, dead."

"Oh my," smiled Mayuri. "Two of the stronger captains have been defeated. Looks like we'll have to handle this!"

"Tch, I can still-"

Number One shot out saliva at Ukitake before Ukitake managed to finish, but at the same time, Noroji released his shikai.

"Kirikaeru, Dimenshon," muttered Noroji. Noroji's eyes looked in all directions and then stated, "50 meters."

Suddenly, a black hole sucked in everywhere 50 meters around Noroji. The background became a swirling green, orange, and yellow. Noroji put his zanpaktou forward. Suddenly, a one feet long sword appeared in front of Noroji. He did not move an inch. The sword flew at an incredible speed, cutting off the left arm of Number One.

"AH!" shrieked the hollow. It immediately faced Noroji and sped at him. "Die! Die! Die!"

Haikibutsu appeared in front of Noroji, although Noroji continued to throw knives at Number One and shouted, "Shou! Jishin!" Haikibutsu took out a pen and traced the kanji on his zanpaktou's blade. Suddenly, the zanpaktou turned into a humongous mallet. Haikibutsu charged at Number One shouting, "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" He literally made a crack on the hollow's hard mask after smashing Jishin at the hollow.

Noroji took this chance to attack directly once more. However, since he couldn't move, his aim would not be as good. He directed another sword at Number One's arm, slicing it off.

"So, this is the legendary NoroHaiki combo eh?" muttered Ukitake.

"I've heard that they were only a third seat and a fourth seat, but separately, they were each about as strong as a lieutenant!" said Shunsui.

"Ergh!" shouted Number One fiercely. "I'm done playing games! Just go to hell!" Number One charged up a humongous dark purple ball. "Watch my Uno!"

Mayuri was both frightened and excited at the same time. _Uno_, he thought._ Amazing! Uno is a Vasteroode-level technique. But we're in for some trouble._

Number One released the Uno. An enormous explosion blew the dimension they were in away, returning everyone back to Soul Society, all injured, but not seriously.

"I've had enough games!" laughed Number One maniacally. "Cien!" Numerous small blasts came flying out of Number One's mouth, blasting everyone at least sixteen times. Everyone was basically finished. There was no hope left.

Number One smiled and declared, "You see, the previous attack, Uno was only charged up at fifty percent! I saved the rest of my reiatsu up to finish you guys off! Now then, DIE!" Number One charged up an even bigger dark purple ball in front of the shinigami.

"D-damn," muttered Mayuri. "I didn't realize I actually had to use this." Mayuri threw a tiny object up and muttered a long incantation.

The Uno was released right when Mayuri finished the last word of the incantation. A humongous barrier reflected the attack right back at Number One, obliterating it.

Mayuri stood up. "Damnit! It took me ten years to create something like that and I just finished it recently to protect myself from more powerful Children hollows. But damn! I wanted to experiment on these, yet I wasted ten years of work and an experiment for some stupid thing." Mayuri furiously stormed off without motioning for his division members to follow him or assist Ukitake and Shunsui.

Haikibutsu and Noroji skillfully managed to get Shunsui and Ukitake up, while Nemu quietly followed Mayuri. Ukitake coughed out more blood. Shunsui told Haikibutsu and Noroji that he could help him and told them he would be going to the fourth division. They waved good-bye and went their separate paths.

Meanwhile, a hollow that had been spying on the battle immediately reported back to Father. "The strongest of the batch was killed," he reported.

"Damn it!" yelled Father. "A Vasteroode-level hollow is incredibly rare… Hopefully, another Vasteroode-level hollow will come up in the next batch…"

"The sky…" uttered Isshin from his house.


	8. The Arrival of an Old Friend

I do not own Bleach.

Yay! Hanatarou comes down to Earth! …Meh, just read I guess.

Chapter 8: **Arrival of an Old Friend**

Hanatarou arrived on Earth. He observed the place, absorbing the atmosphere. Now then, his first task would be to locate Urahara. Exactly where was he though. Despite only recently obtaining the orders from Unohana, Hanatarou's memory was quite ambiguous. It was not too astonishing though. Hanatarou was usually forgetful. Trying to think as hard as he could, Hanatarou walked around in circles. Hanatarou managed to remember the word _shouten_. And then it hit him. The Urahara Shouten was to place to find Urahara. But where exactly was the Urahara Shouten? As Hanatarou pondered on, he began to walk for no apparent reason. He walked through a tough-looking, orange-haired human.

"Hanatarou?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh, hey Ichigo-san…Ichigo-san!" Hanatarou immediately tried to grab Ichigo's shoulders, but due to not having a gigai yet, his hands went through Ichigo's body. "Ahem, nice to see you again Ichigo-san. Um, do you know where the Urahara Shouten is? I need to find Urahara-san."

"Yep," replied Ichigo. "I was just there training and speculating at a hollow fight, but mostly training. Anyway, do you want me to take you there or something?"

"Um, yes, that would be nice," responded Hanatarou. "Thank you," he thanked, bowing slightly.

"Man, I haven't seen you for quite a while," said Ichigo. "How's it been over at Soul Society?"

"Um, I'm not too sure, but we seem to have a problem over at-" Hanatarou stopped, covering his mouth. The information was confidential to seated officers only. "Everything's great."

"…?" Ichigo was skeptical, but decided not to go into too much detail. Ichigo stopped at a shop the size of a small house. "Here we are, the Urahara Shouten."

"Kurosaki-san?" smiled Urahara. "You've come back? Oh, who's this? A shinigami?"

"Um, yeah, he's Hanatarou. Don't worry Urahara-san, he won't pose a threat."

"He won't even if he wanted to…" smiled Urahara, and then he led the way in. "First of all Hanatarou, are you going to be staying on Earth for quite a while?"

"Yes," said Hanatarou. Hanatarou pulled Urahara away to discuss Soul Society matters. "I will am ordered to stay on Earth, but I must tell her my progress in this mission each day."

"Ah, well, I have the perfect thing for you," said Urahara. "But I'll show you later. Also, I have quite a bit of speculations on what happened, so you're in luck. However, if you're going to freeload here, you're going to need to have a part-time job, of which all of that money goes to me. This means you'll need a gigai. Furthermore, when you're not working, you will be helping out here, at the Urahara Shouten. That's the only way to make me reveal all that information and to let you stay. Got it?"

Hanatarou, gullible as he was, replied "yes," much to Urahara's surprise. Urahara went to search for a scanning device to scan the appearance of Hanatarou.

"So," said Ichigo, walking up to Hanatarou. "What's going on in Soul Society currently?"

"Well, you see-" Hanatarou covered his mouth again. Confidential information. Hanatarou stepped three steps back from Ichigo and stiffly laughed, "Heh, heh, nothing much as of now."

"Here we go!" said Urahara rather cheerfully. "Turn around Hanatarou.

Hanatarou turned around. Urahara was pointing a gun-like scanner object resembling a barcode reader at Hanatarou, frightening him. Urahara assured Hanatarou and pulled the little trigger. A red beam of light came shooting out of the scanner gun. Urahara scanned Hanatarou's head to his feet. Every place was scanned. After about a minute of scanning, Urahara walked away once more. He came with a gigai identical to Hanatarou in appearance.

"Now then, time to get in the gigai…" said Urahara.

After a while, Hantarou managed to get into the gigai.

"So, how does it feel?" asked Ichigo and Urahara, one asking out of boredom and one asking to see how good his gigai was.

"…Eh, I like it I guess," smiled Hantarou. There was a long silence. After a while, Hantarou broke the silence by asking Urahara, "Um, I want to see everyone again, so can I, instead of work at that part-time job," paused Hanatarou and then murmured so that Urahara could not hear, "which in reality does not help me at all go to school?"

Urahara thought it over. He put his left hand on Hanatarou's right shoulder and while nodding his head, said, "Hanatarou, I'm quite disappointed in you. I'm helping you, so you should help me!" Urahara then paused for a second to think it over again. "Aha! How stupid of me! I'll let you go to school and have a part-time job!" Urahara did not allow anymore discussion and walked away.

The next day was Hanatarou's first day of Earth school. "Well, um, this was quite unexpected," said Ochi-sensei, "but a transfer student from…"

_Oh no!_ thought Hanatarou_. I forgot to study the Japanese towns! The only one I know is Tokyo and Karakura…_ Hanatarou was in a fierce panic. The students looked at Hanatarou with sweat drops everywhere as he did a dance in panic. Hanatarou stopped. He figured it out. "Ahem, I'm from Otaka!"

The students began to laugh. Hanatarou was confused.

"You mean Osaka, Hanatarou?" asked Ochi-sensei.

"Eh, oh, ee, yah, I guess," muttered Hanatarou. Hanatarou went to his seat looking ashamed.

Rukia was one of the few to laugh at Hanatarou. She was evidently confused that Hanatarou was there. She and Ichigo had gone separate ways after being at the Urahara Shouten, and therefore was not with Ichigo. Hanatarou quietly sat down and buried his head into his arms.

Apparently, by lunch, Hanatarou had gotten over it. He decided to find his other "friends." Asking Rukia, he managed to find everyone on the rooftop eating their lunch silently. "Hi guys!" he said.

"Hanatarou-kun," blurted out Orihime. "I was surprised to see you!"

"Yeah, I guess I was also surprised," muttered the quincy.

"…me too…" said Chad quietly, continuing to eat his lunch.

"Meh, Hanatarou is staying at the Urahara Shouten and will be staying for a long time or something like that," explained Ichigo.

"How'd you find this out, Kurosaki?" questioned Ishida.

"I met him along the-"

Suddenly, an earsplitting shriek came from below. Ichigo looked below to see a tiny hollow. He utilized his badge to push his soul of his body and jumped down. Hanatarou came out of his gigai and jumped down to help. His gigai had a backup mod soul in case Hanatarou would have to get out of it. Rukia did the same. The other three used to stairs. Ichigo landed perfectly on the ground, despite the school being four stories high. Hanatarou and Rukia both landed on the ground, but soon fell afterwards.

Ichigo underestimated the hollow. _A small one only_, thought Ichigo. Ichigo got his zanpaktou ready, but was stopped by Hanatarou.

"Wait, this hollow has reiatsu, something that is impossible," said Hanatarou very gravely, which was odd of Hanatarou. "This may give me clues on my mission. Let me handle it."

"What? It does have reiatsu!," yelped Rukia after she sensed for the reiatsu. "And a lot of it at that! Hanatarou, you can't poss-"

"Heh heh," laughed Hanatarou. He turned around with a slight smile and said, "I'm not in the seventh seat anymore. I've been promoted…to the fourth seat."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, but the fanfic will now be updated weekly. Why? Well, I have like five other fanfics and I have to start updating them. There are other reasons too. I have started to roleplay. Also, I have been planning to post a story on fictionpress, but whether or not that will happen will be unknown. Finally, I just have too much homework! I have several projects each week, around 3-5 tests each week, piano, which I hardly do anymore, three languages I have to keep up with, Geometry Honors (which is a lot of stress since I'm only in eight grade), mental math, and several enrichment classes. So to make it all up, I'm posting three chapters at the same time. Well then, you can expect another chapter by:

Friday, October 13…(possibly).


End file.
